


Ésta no es solo otra cena más

by PipeKirkland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, Sendai Frogs' Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, kind of comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeKirkland/pseuds/PipeKirkland
Summary: ¿Cómo se presenta la pareja a tus padres cuando se conocen hace tantos años? O el señor Yamaguchi está ofendido por ser el último en saber de su relación.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Ésta no es solo otra cena más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canecoffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/gifts).



> voy a ir editando ésta cosa sobre la marcha, sépanlo. Siempre encuentro errores en mis historias un mes después de publicarla.
> 
> Podría haber salido mejor en realidad. No soy tan buena con el humor como con el drama pero intenté combinar esos rasgos en que algo hago. De todos modos disfruté mucho imaginando esta escena y salió más largo de lo que me esperaba, la verdad. Me alegra... 
> 
> En fin, este es el primer premio del concurso "El cabello del Capitán Yamaguchi", merecidamente entregado a Canecoffy!! Su historia nos encantó... la verdad me reí como loca. Diez de diez. Felicitaciones... tienes derecho a pedirme un one-shot de drama cuando quieras para compensar este (?? Muchache, enserio, amé tu historia.  
> Léanla (? Se llama "El cabello de Tsukki" y la encuentran en su perfil. 
> 
> También está remotamente inspirado en "A Conversation with Tsukishima Kei", que me parece el mejor one-shot publicado en el fandom en los últimos meses (?? No se, está muy bien.

**Ésta no es solo otra cena más**

Hay muchas cosas que el señor Yamaguchi sabe bien pero disimula perfectamente; y con ello, y su personalidad amigable y divertida, vienen una serie de cosas de las que nadie puede escapar. Por ejemplo, ha sabido de la sexualidad de su hijo desde que este era poco más que un puberto y hace mucho acabó su duelo personal y su etapa de crecimiento progresista para poder aceptarlo. El solo hecho de escucharlo, a sus escasos doce años, hablando casi ilusionado de lo bueno que su mejor amigo era en el Voleibol, y lo atractivo que esto resultaba para todas sus compañeras, le dio una pista clave que lo acompañó por los siguientes cuatro años, hasta que Tadashi mismo salió del clóset para él. Estereotipos aparte, fue probablemente quién conoció aquel rasgo de su niño incluso antes que él mismo, y el hecho de saber que también le atraían las chicas fue el verdadero "golpe" difícil de comprender. Con ayuda de un buen psicólogo, por supuesto que lo aceptó.

A su vez, supo por descarte automático quién era aquella persona que aparecía en los sueños de su hijo y lo hacía mencionar débilmente su nombre en medio de una sonrisa. No era obvio, no para cualquier persona al menos. Pero él era papá y un padre nota los cambios que se producen en un hijo cuando es feliz. Él particularmente lo sabe, pues por mucho tiempo cargó con la culpa de no haber sabido lidiar con los abusones que constantemente acosaban a Tadashi. Ser padre soltero es difícil, especialmente cuando tu ex esposa no te pasa su parte de la manutención ni se relaciona con su hijo. No sabes cómo lidiar con ciertas cuestiones del ambiente infantil, y crees tontamente que esas cosas de chica no son lo tuyo. Al señor Yamaguchi lo corría por el lado ese problema constantemente. Sin embargo, el mismo muchacho que trastornó sus fantasías, fue quien le protegió con su sola presencia de todo ese daño. Y el señor Yamaguchi apreciaba eso.

Tadashi era demasiado bien portado, y no le daba los problemas que esperaba de un muchacho fuerte; la mayor parte del día lo pasaba en el club y luego en casa de los Tsukishima haciendo tareas. Y su padre agradecía que sus vecinos le dieran una mano, pero no dejaba de atormentarlo la idea de que su hijo iba allí todo el tiempo y causaba problemas. Y aún peor fue luego de los quince años... ¿Qué haría si se daban cuenta de que su hijo era homosexual por el de ellos? ¿Y si lo sacaban a patadas? La señora Tsukishima era muy amable y su esposo un gran compañero de bebidas y fútbol. No quería perder la reunión. Y había algo peor en toda esa cuestión a la que le daba vueltas. En un momento incluso empezó a creer que los pseudo-europeos aquellos no tenían ningún problema con el hecho de que sus hijos parecieran una pareja. ¡Hasta bromeaban con ello! ¿¡Pero en qué pensaban!? ¡Deberían preocuparse un poco más! ¡Nada que saliera tan bien desde el principio podía anunciar algo bueno!

Pero sí. Los años siguieron pasando, y aunque la cosa empezaba a ser de más obvia, los muchachos aún no decían nada en voz alta sobre su relación. Al menos hasta que una bomba cayó y explotó violentamente sobre ellos. Kei, con veintiún años, fue reclutado para las Ranas de Sendai y con ello le llegó un cierto nivel de reconocimiento que sería inevitable. El señor Yamaguchi se preguntó qué pasaría ahora. Durante todo aquel tiempo, después de todo, él había estado alentando a su hijo desde los actos menos obvios: encontrarle información actualizada sobre sexualidad; enviarlo con una buena psicóloga; demostrarle que lo ama y lo acepta y recordarle constantemente que no hay nada malo con él, especialmente cuando sus inseguridades lo asaltaban. Y Kei era ya como un hijo para él, por lo que esperaba que no saliera herido por toda la cuestión. Sin embargo, las preocupaciones del señor Yamaguchi pronto murieron con la noticias, y fueron reemplazadas por una pequeña semilla de malicia, que le creció de la mano del mensaje que le envió su amiga, la señora Tsukishima.

Resultó ser que la pareja de muchachos acababa de formalizarse frente a los padres del rubio: Que hace años salían, que se aman, y que no pensaban ocultarlo del público en general. – "Y ahora van a cenar contigo"– le había escrito su vecina con un emoji burlón. Y a raíz de eso decidió su pequeña venganza; de eso y de los diez y pico años que llevaba lidiando con esos dos mocosos nerds; de los terrores que pasó durante sus etapas adolescencia y de las cosas turbias que imaginó involucrando a Kei y Tadashi, pensando cómo dar una charla sobre educación sexual que involucre sexo anal sin sonar como un pervertido. Por todo eso es que había decidido tomar una gran responsabilidad y enseñarles a no desconfiar de sus padres tan abiertos de mente.

Ofendido sobre todo de no haber sido participe de la primer gran cena para salir del clóset, planificó muy cuidadosamente de qué modo haría sufrir a su yerno cuando su turno llegara. Muchos creían que Tadashi había tomado su humor algo rudo del mismo Kei, pero claramente no era así. Había sido su padre quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre chistes ácidos, después de todo. La cena, para comenzar, fue elaborada con cuidado desde el momento primero en que al señor Yamaguchi le pidieron permiso para “hablar a solas con él”. Sacó su mejor mantel, ese que solo había usado para dar noticias malas o poco amables. Preparó una comida bastante picante, a sabiendas de que Tsukishima no tenía verdadero gusto por aquellas. Sirvió en la mejor vajilla y dejó un vino caro de origen occidental, esos que nunca se debería de rechazar pues valen su peso en oro. Tanta y tan compleja era la pompa, que ambos jóvenes lo notaron con duda apenas ingresaron al comedor.

— ¿Papá?-el primero en hablar fue el mismo Tadashi --¿Qué es todo esto?

– ¿Esto? Ah, solo una tontería. Hace mucho que no vienen a comer aquí, con la universidad y el departamento... Además, deberíamos celebrar las nuevas noticias de Kei, ¿Verdad, chicos?– Una mirada maliciosa se dejó ver durante una milésima de segundo en el rostro del agradable hombre– ¿Por eso vienen hoy, verdad? Lamento arruinar la sorpresa... Me enteré de las Ranas hoy en la mañana, tu madre me mensajeó. – Mientras hablaba, les ofreció las sillas.

Tadashi dudó un momento– Papá, nosotros... Nosotros no estamos aquí por eso. Tenemos otros motivos. –Le dijo, tomando asiento a dónde le mandaban. Kei, que ha estado muy callado hasta ese momento, se sentó a su lado disimulando su rubor con una pequeña tos.

–Ah, ¿no? Pues de todos modos, felicidades pequeño Kei. – y así revolvió el cabello del chico mayor, tironeando sus rulos más largos– Seguro que estás orgulloso, ¿Verdad? Has estado esperando esto... –

Una pausa incómoda se instaló entre los tres, dejando entrever que algo había quedado sin decirse. Que había algo que se sabía y no estaba siendo establecido como correspondía. –Papá...– comenzó el menor – Sabes, Tsukki y yo...– intentó, pero el señor Yamaguchi se puso de pie.

–Un momento, Tadashi. Iré por la cena. – Interrumpió poniéndose de pie para traer el curry, cual sirvió con una sonrisa de inocencia que fingía no conocer el disgusto de Kei por ella– Buen provecho, chicos. – les dijo, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa, en gesto de estar poniendo toda su atención en ellos– Ahora los escucho...

Los dos jóvenes se miraron durante un momento, confundidos y sin saber exactamente cómo empezar. El brillo en los ojos del señor Yamaguchi no les transmitía ninguna gracia. Había algo detrás de aquel entusiasmo que sonaba a fingido pero no terminaba tampoco de lucir como una burla tal cual. Más bien parecía querer ocultar muchas cosas. –Papá...– volvió a repetir Tadashi con cierto nerviosismo– Tsukki y yo estamos... Nosotros quisimos esta cena porque... Bueno, nosotros... – Suspiró, poniéndose muy colorado. En ese momento la mano de Kei se posó sobre la suya y su mudo gesto de apoyo le llevó a echar una pequeña risita. El señor Yamaguchi debió reprimir la propia bajo una mirada amable, su hijo era tan tierno– cómo has sospechado por mucho, estamos juntos. – confesó finalmente.

El señor los escuchó y en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa. Más bien pareció ensanchar ésta un poco más. Kei, en su interior, se preguntó cómo hacían padre e hijo para alegrarse de aquellas maneras, pero no exteriorizó nada más que una sonrisa muy leve, y asintió con la cabeza. – Así que todos estos años he tenido razón... ¿Esto es nuevo o solo han decidido formalizar, Kei?– Aclaró con firmeza el nombre. Quería escuchar la voz de su yerno de vez en cuando. Quiso reír cuando la reacción sobresaltada del muchacho dejó en evidencia que no esperaba para nada que le tocara hablar a él.

El joven rubio miró a su compañero y luego al padre de este, como si no supiera exactamente cómo decir las cosas. Repentinamente se sentía bajo un millón de luces acusatorias. Sin embargo, mantuvo su compostura y actitud fría usual, confiando en que el señor lo conocía ya bien. Se encogió de hombros– en realidad comenzamos a salir en segundo año de secundaria – comenzó, llevándose luego un poco de arroz a la boca. Tras pasar el trago continuó– Y sabemos que usted y mis padres estaban al tanto, de alguna manera. Pero ahora que la prensa de seguro va a comenzar a hacer preguntas, queríamos dejarlos al tanto. – concluyó.

Tadashi supo entonces que ese era su momento, y con una gran sonrisa orgullosa, se aferró al brazo de Kei– ¡Tsukki ha decidido ser totalmente abierto!– Exclamó– y yo también, por cierto. Hemos estado hablando sobre eso y lo bueno que puede ser para los chicos más jóvenes, o incluso los adultos, que están lidiando con sus propios temores y no tienen la suerte que tenemos nosotros. Hasta ahora ustedes tres siempre han sido grandes padres, y nos han apoyado mucho. Nos aceptaron cada uno por su lado y nunca hicieron preguntas invasivas. Estamos muy agradecidos por eso. Poder darle una mano a quienes no corren con la misma suerte suena a un gran compromiso social. Y aún es pronto, porque las Ranas están apenas en segunda pero... Cualquier día podrían ascender y ser reconocidas a nivel nacional o internacional. Y Tsukki será una gran figura de superación personal, y yo estaré a su lado para apoyarlo cuando llegue el momento–

El pequeño discurso de su hijo llenó de orgulloso al señor Yamaguchi. Ahora sabe que ha criado un chico comprometido, que ganó mucha confianza en sí mismo en los últimos años. Pero aun así, disimuló muy bien sus sentimientos y simplemente remató con un pequeño comentario en tono irónico, acompañándolo de una caricia en el cabello verdoso –Eso suena inspirador, Tadashi. Digno de ti– Hizo una pausa y miró a Kei– ¿Y qué hay de ti, muchacho? ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto o solo lo haces porque mi hijo te presionó al activismo LGBTQ? – preguntó, usando un tono que parecía interrogarlo, y manteniendo una mirada que denotaba cierto desprecio.

Y el joven rubio lo noto. Apenas la mirada de Tsukishima se encontró con la de su yerno, un escalofrío lo recorrió. No estaba seguro de qué ha pasado con el señor Yamaguchi que conocía, ese que viste a sus Corgis como si fueran niños y hace chistes burlándose de las manías de un vecino mientras prepara galletas o revisa un storyboard. Hasta hace una semana, Kei estaba seguro de que le agradaba al hombre, único ser en el mundo al que podía considerar familia por fuera de su núcleo. Pero ahora, repentinamente, alguien suplantó al señor y puso en su lugar un agente de la CIA. – No hay más que decir– respondió, a su pregunta vagamente– fue una decisión conjunta y ya...

–"Conjunta y ya" –reparó el señor Yamaguchi– Tú que no tienes habilidades sociales, que apenas puedes lidiar con dos o tres personas a la vez, que siquiera subes fotos a Instagram porque "a nadie le debería importar" tu vida privada... ¿Vas a convertirte en el rostro del deporte inclusivo? – una risa seca se dejó oír desde lo más profundo de su pecho– Sí, claro. Al menos dime tus motivaciones– observó el plato aún medio lleno de Kei, pero aún no comentó nada– Si no vas a tomarte las cosas enserio, mejor no las hagas. Nadie quiere a un mediocre como modelo a seguir. – espetó.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para el rubio, que tosió sorprendido por la actitud del mayor. Sus ojos enseguida revelaron el deje de molestia que sentía por ser llamado mediocre– ¿Qué está diciendo, tío Yoshi? Por supuesto que me tomo esto enserio. – Gruñó, frunciendo el ceño– pero eso no quita que las personas no tengan nada que ver con nuestra vida y no deberían inmiscuirse.

– ¡Entonces no vengas a esta casa a decir que serás la cara gay del deporte nacional poniendo en peligro la vida de mi hijo! –El tono del hombre se hizo todavía más fuerte y grave, con un ligero golpe sobre la mesa que hizo sobresaltar a ambos chicos– ¡Si no puedes tomarte enserio la responsabilidad que tú y Tadashi han decidido tomar, entonces ni siquiera lo intentes! ¡No entregaré a mí hijo a un tipo tibio que no puede pararse como un hombre y defender a quien ama! – el vozarrón del molesto señor Yamaguchi asustó tanto a su propio hijo que éste dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

Se puso Tadashi de pie y lo sujetó por el hombro– ¡Papá! ¡Calma! Tsukki y yo hablamos sobre esto ya, ambos sabemos qué... – intentó explicarse pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo golpe en la mesa, esta vez algo más fuerte. Hizo saltar al mismo Tsukishima.

– ¿¡No puedes siquiera terminar un plato de curry picante y crees que podrás soportar la presión de cien cámaras sobre ti, con sus reflectores, mientras te hacen preguntas el doble de reporteros!? ¡Já! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Vamos! ¡Ponte firme y come todo, Tsukishima! Luego de la cena, hablaremos de hombre a hombre. – Exige y se sienta, señalando solo con la mirada la silla de Tadashi, que automáticamente se sentó y comenzó a comer muy rígido. A su lado, Tsukki respiraba levemente más ansioso. De repente sentía que era observado por miles de ojos, todos provenientes del hombre enfrente suyo. Tenso comenzó a comer, cucharada a cucharada sintiendo el calor del picante quemarle la garganta y encenderle el pecho. En un momento Incluso quiso servirse un poco de agua para acompañar aquella horrible comida, pero fue detenido por Yoshi. —No, Kei. Aquí, es un día especial. —Le dijo sirviéndole media copa de vino, acompañándole con un guiño — bebe todo lo que quieras, es una cena especial, ¿recuerdas?— 

Tsukki tragó en seco ante eso, realmente no creía que el vino fuera a aliviar sus ojos colorados y su garganta en llamas, pero repentinamente no se veía en posición de negarse. Ahora estaba sudando y no estaba seguro de si era por el picor o por la mirada penetrando su frente constantemente. Aquella cena se le hizo tan eterna que sintió haber envejecido al menos unos diez años en ese momento, sin mencionar el estado en que estaba quedando solo con una copa de vino. Tadashi fue el primero en notarlo y hacerlo saber —Tsukki…— le dijo, quitándole aquel recipiente con cuidado— Sabes que el vino no es lo tuyo, mejor bebes un poco de té, ¿sí?— Le pasó enseguida una taza del líquido fresco. El señor Yamaguchi los observaba curioso, prestando atención al rubor que ya asaltaba el rostro rubio. Era tan pálido que fácilmente se notaba ya no en su mejor estado, Yoshi hasta se preguntó si acaso no se había pasado un poco. Decidió que no y envió a su hijo a lavar los platos, quedando a solas con Kei.

—Muy bien, muchacho. Llegó la hora que he esperado por tantos años— se frotó con fuerza las manos ante la mirada atónita de Kei, quien pensó que con la cena había acabado su incomodidad. Le tomó por los hombros, guiándolo de la cocina a la sala para dejarlo en el sofá y sentarse enfrente. Lo siguiente lo agregó con una risotada, abriendo su celular para enseñarle una lista de notas con diferentes preguntas — Acosar al novio de mi hijo. —Hizo una pausa, disfrutando la expresión de horror que se dibujó en el rostro de Kei durante poco menos de una milésima de segundo—Empecemos por el principio: ¿cómo se conocieron? Ah, amo ésta historia… Tadashi la repetía todo el tiempo cuando era niño. Es bueno escuchar tu versión para variar…

—Am… tío, usted ya sabe cómo…— Tsukki se interrumpió ante la mirada del mayor, disimulándolo con una tos mientras agradecía mentalmente la copa que bebió. Suspiró profundamente —Lo conocí en el entrenamiento de voleibol de la vecinal infan… —Ah, acaba de meter la pata. Esa historia seguro no coincidía con la que Tadashi le había dicho. Pero ya estaba hecho el daño y no quedaba más. Nervioso jugueteó un poco con sus dedos— Sí, entrenamiento… y luego hablamos un poco de mi hermano, y teníamos cosas en común. Él era algo tímido pero no molesto, y le interesaba la ciencia… supongo que por eso me cayó bien. —Se carraspeó, encogiéndose de hombros— Y luego lo ayudé para que dejaran de molestarlo nuestros compañeros… — dejó salir todo el aire que parecía

—Muy bien… ¿Y cuáles son esas cosas en común? ¿Aún las tienen?

—Pues nos hicimos mejores amigos, sí. Las ciencias naturales; el deporte; música; los juegos de la plaza, creo. Lo usual. No hay mucho que pueda interesarle a un niño de nueve años —Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, ¿por qué tenía que preguntarle esas cosas que ya sabía? Empezaba a ponerlo nervioso ese hombre.

—Seh, tienes razón. ¿Qué hay de ahora? ¿Aún son mejores amigos?— La pregunta estaba llena de malicia en verdad.

—Sí— dijo Kei con seguridad, pero le vio alzar una ceja y algo lo llevó a corregirse. — No… — Ambas cejas arriba lo pusieron aún más nervioso— Digo, sí; o… ah, lo que quiero decir…— Se corrigió pasando las manos por entre sus cabellos con cierta frustración— Somos pareja, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no podríamos serlo si no fuéramos mejores amigos, tío. Por supuesto que aún tenemos cosas en común. Nosotros simplemente hemos madurado. Tenemos más amigos, supimos diferenciar nuestras cosas y nos dimos cuenta de que éramos mucho más que solo eso. Pero la respuesta es sí. Aún es mi mejor amigo antes que todo. —Por fin pudo respirar. Nunca hablaba tanto, hacerlo solo lo ponía más nervioso. 

—Buena respuesta. —Lo felicitó el señor Yamaguchi con un tono de burla completa— ¿Y cómo son como pareja?, ¿tienen química?— La tercera pregunta vino con gran diversión brillando en sus ojos.

— ¿Q-Química? ¿Qué significa eso?

— Lo normal, supongo. ¿Se llevan bien? ¿Se quedan mirándose fijamente hasta besarse? ¿Saben lo que al otro le hace feliz?

—No sabría cómo responder a eso…— Kei permanece algo serio, como si en verdad pensara el tipo de respuesta que debería darle ante algo como eso.

— ¿No sabes qué hace feliz a Tadashi?

— ¡Claro que lo sé!

— ¿Y bien?

— No puedo juzgar nuestra química, diría que sí. Pero eso es algo que son los demás quienes lo notan.

—Bueno, diría que sí. Siguiente pregunta: ¿lo amas? —Y ahora sí sonaba muy serio. Ya no había ninguna broma en su tono de voz. Por el contrario, esa era la pregunta que valía. Y por suerte Kei sabía bien la respuesta, a pesar de que al tener que formularla, un color rojizo fue extendiéndose muy lentamente por sus mejillas, cuello y hasta sus orejas.

— Sí, tío. Lo amo. —

— ¿Eso es todo?—

— Lo es. No hace falta decir nada más. Él lo sabe, y sé que también usted lo sabe. Lo he demostrado todos estos años. Pero si insiste…— El hombre sonrió, demostrando que efectivamente insistía— Si insiste, diré que Tadashi es realmente la única persona para mí. Él me conoce, me acepta y me complementa. Me ha ayudado tanto a estar en donde hoy estoy. Me despertó de ese estado apático en que vivía cuando era más niño, y nunca se fue de mi lado porque confiaba en que yo alcanzaría lo que él buscaba. No hay nadie que haya mostrado tanto apoyo hacia mi persona y eso… eso no es ni la mitad de lo que significa él para mí. Mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, el hombre con quien quiero planear mi futuro. Mi familia también, no solo él sino también usted… —Se removió, jugando con sus dedos— y por todo eso es que no quiero ocultarlo ya. Él es mi pareja… y lo amo.

—Bien… buena respuesta. —Finalmente el tono usual de Yoshi, su gran sonrisa regresaron. El ambiente cambió y Kei sintió como si hubiera vuelto a su realidad luego de pasar un tiempo en una dimensión paralela donde su vecino se había convertido en un demonio. La mano del hombre apretó su hombro y supo que de nuevo estaba siendo aceptado en su segundo hogar. Por fin pudo respirar aliviado. — Ahora solo me queda una pregunta…

— ¿Sí, tío?

— ¿Ya han tenido mucho sexo?

— ¡tío!

— Oh, vamos… ¿has sido pasivo, Kei?

— ¡Tío! ¿¡Esto es en serio!?

— Je, je. Lo tomaré como un sí…

— Basta por favor…

— Je, je. Eres libre, Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
